This invention relates to electrical equipment which is configurable to operate in one of a number of possible modes of operation.
Such equipment is housed in an enclosure and has to be configured in a selected mode by a manufacturer prior to fitting of the enclosure. The manufacturer then attaches a label to the enclosure giving information as to the configuration which has been selected. In order to provide for all of the possible modes of operation, a corresponding number of labels must be provided which leads to an undesirable rise in component numbers. With a labelling system, there also exists a risk of incorrectly labelling the equipment, a risk which increases with a rise in the number of modes. For some electrical equipment, the consequences of mislabelling may be serious since the equipment may be damaged or may become hazardous to the user. Furthermore, even if the equipment is correctly labelled, the label may become detached from the equipment during shipment or when the equipment is unpacked, possibly leading to damage.